Defining Moments - Series of One Shots
by MoonlightSonata87
Summary: Serena and Darien romance. A collection of one shots all about those little moments that define and change a relationship. Pure Explicit Lemon Fluff! I don't own Sailor Moon
1. Chapter 1

The Tension

"No, Jerk, I'm not a complete idiot!" I screamed for perhaps the umpteenth time since I'd known him. Darien Shields was such an asshole it amazed me sometimes. He was arrogant, rude, smart, and passionate which ironically worked for him when he wasn't arguing with me.

Then again, we were always arguing. Honestly, I'm not really sure why I come to this place to suffer his abuse and yet I do. Day after God damned day I come here to visit with my friends and oogle the owner only to be accosted by his best friend. How Andrew could stomach being this man's friend I'll never know.

"Really Meatball head? Past test scores and parental actions say otherwise. When did your mother last lock you out for bad academics? If I recall correctly, it was very recent." He retorted in his cool and collected manner. Oh how I longed to slap that smug look off of his beautiful face.

The thought of how gorgeous he was immediately made me sad. While I told myself that I came here every day to eye fuck Andrew and visit the girls I knew the truth. Darien was the one I wanted. He was the tall dark Adonis that occupied my every thought, every dream, and every masturbation session. The number of times I had brought myself to climax with his face in my mind and name on my lips could probably earn me a world record.

"Hello? Meatball head? Good God, you're not even smart enough to hold a conversation anymore." He sighed and rolled his eyes bringing me back from yet another Darien fantasy. As I came to I registered his words and felt my blood boil. This man, was going to be the end of me.

"MAYBE YOU'RE THE PROBLEM YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! EVER THINK OF THAT?" I shouted with all of the anger I could muster. It must have worked because everyone in the arcade stopped in their tracks to stare at me. Even Andrew was giving me a wide-eyed stare.

I could feel my filters coming back to me as I came down from my anger but I couldn't budge. Not now, not when I was trying to get somewhere with this argument. I'm not sure where I was going with it but I had snapped somehow. I needed to change this dynamic between us.

"Wow, listen to you bringing out the big girl words. Your mother know you talk like that?" He turned fully towards me, his casual barstool pose was one I very much enjoyed. He was slightly reclined as he leaned his back against the bar, a recline that was just enough to accentuate his lower torso.

I wanted to rake my eyes over him but I refused to let him know the effects he had on me. "My mother would applaud me for waiting so long to use them I'm sure she wouldn't mind." I retorted and placed my right hand on my hip, then leaned towards him, pulled on my lower left eyelid down and stuck my tongue out at him. I knew it was a childish thing to do but I didn't care. I was pulling out all the stops.

"And back to five we go." He chuckled and reached across himself to grab his cup of coffee. "How do your friends put up with you? You flip back and forth from childish to semi-mature so quickly I get whiplash. They must be saints." He sipped his coffee again. My eyes quickly dashed to his lips then back to his eyes. He was amused! I could see it in those midnight depths he was actually amused by this verbal war.

"My friends don't piss me off like you do." I growled and crossed my arms. For the most part my friends were pretty good. Raye always liked to aggravate me but it came from a place of love.

"Oh, so they coddle you. Understood." He nodded and took another sip. "I'm not the coddling type." He offered with a shrug. "I prefer to deal with problems head on." I felt my insides churn at that. Something about those words made my libido immediately awaken. I was once again greeted with a mental image of him marching forward from his spot and crushing me against the windows behind me. His lips devouring mine hungrily.

"Really? I'm a problem am I?" I huffed my response and gave him my best glare. I was going to need to leave soon. The space between my legs was beckoning for some attention and I certainly wasn't going to get it from him.

Suddenly, Darien was speechless. I could tell because he took a long, slow sip of his coffee then placed it back on the counter carefully. Each movement was done with such care I could tell he was trying to form a response. I wanted him to admit it, admit to me just how he saw me. Was I just the nuisance girl he had to put up with, or were we something else?

"I would think the answer to that is obvious." He chose the cool response, as always. He had a way of never answering the questions I asked him preferring to turn them back on me. Not today! I wasn't playing this game today!

I marched to him and jabbed my finger into the space between his collarbones. The contact made me tingle all over but I ignored it. "If I'm such a fucking problem for you, then why do you insist on engaging me every day?" I spat at him. I was so close, I hadn't realized it but I had moved into his personal space, my petite frame was between his casually open legs, my torso leaned over his ever so slightly.

I didn't dwell though. It wasn't safe to be that close to him. I pulled away and marched to the door. Turning back towards him briefly I saw a look on his face and a light in his eyes I'd never seen before. "Whatever Fucktard, I'm leaving!" I gave a winning smile and glided out the doors.

My heart was pounding. Whatever look that was, it almost levelled me! I stayed calm and collected until I was out of view of the arcade windows then ducked into an alley, threw my back against the wall, and proceeded to hyperventilate. Jesus Christ! The effect he had on me!

He had no idea of course. If only he knew, maybe that would change things. I should just rush back in there and jump him. It would be so easy to do. So simple and yet… I couldn't get up the nerve to do it. The shiver that ran through me reminded me of how turned on I was which elicited a groan and a lip bite. I closed my eyes only to see him there with those eyes. That gleam he had when I left. That gleam would haunt my dreams tonight for sure.

I groaned again and opened my eyes only to feel my stomach drop.

"Like I said, head on." He repeated purposefully and grabbed me up into a passionate kiss. I didn't even have time to rebut his lips were frantic, his tongue pushing through my own and into my mouth. I moaned a bit and sucked on his tongue causing him to crush his body against mine. In that moment I knew what that look had been. Lust. His lower half was straining against his clothes and pushing into me in a very obvious manner.

A few moments later, our kiss had yet to lighten, and I moaned louder as he broke the kiss and refocused his efforts on the side of my neck. I pretty much lost it at this point. My body turning to mush and my head began to float above my body. Oh God! All of my fantasies paled in comparison to this moment.

Then just like that, he pulled away from me. I was leaning against the wall as it was the only support I had. My legs were useless at the moment and I wasn't sure when they would be useful again. Drearily focusing on him I saw him run his hand through his hair and straighten his clothes a bit. "Come on Meatball head." He offered me his hand and I simply stared at him. My anger returned to me quickly.

What kind of fucked up game was he playing with me? Who does that to someone then totally backs out when things were getting good? I started to open my mouth only to have him place a finger on my lips. "Not one word. Come." It was a demand and something in me told me to follow.

Taking his hand he immediately set off, dragging me down the street towards some destination on his mind. I practically stumbled behind him, my aroused stupor not yet waning. When I finally thought to pay attention to where he was taking me I found myself in a part of town I had never been in before. It was nice, really nice. Then again, I didn't have much time to process where I was before he pulled me into a large building, through a lobby, and into an elevator. Once inside he ran his hand through his hair again.

I was starting to finally regain myself as the elevator doors opened and he pulled me down a hallway to a door. I then realized where we were and felt my insides melt again. Fuck yes! He pulled keys from his pocket and opened the door. I needed little more invitation than that and attacked him full on. My lips crushing his, my tongue invading his mouth with purpose. We moved through the space, he expertly guiding me as I discarded my clothing and tugged at his shirt. He obliged and was shirtless in moments. Neither of us said a word or even uttered a sound as we kissed and clothes were discarded. We didn't need to say anything.

Once we were totally naked he slammed me against a wall, his body crushing mine once more as his lips reconnected with my neck. I moaned again and felt his hands moving over me, massaging my skin as he explored.

When his hand grasp my breast I gasp as he squeezed ever so gently and began to play with it. He fingers moved over my soft supple skin, brushing my nipples. That simple action caused electricity to shoot through my body and centralize in my lower regions. I whimpered a bit and was rewarded with his hands immediately moving to my lower half and lifting me up.

In one swift move he was inside me, his length stretching and filling me. Pain suddenly shot through my body as I felt my insides tear a bit but I didn't care. Darien suddenly stopped and pulled back a little, his body not leaving mine. "I didn't know you were a virgin. I'm sorry." He breathed heavily and pressed his forehead to mine. "I shouldn't have… I'm sorry." He repeated.

"I'm not." I reassured him and reinstated the kiss. I wasn't going to let my inexperience ruin this. No way, no how. My words seemed to work as I felt him move within me slowly. I had my arms and legs wrapped around him and I could feel his every muscle flex and loosen as he moved. It was almost enough to end me but I wouldn't be so easy. He broke the kiss and put his fore head to mine again, his breathing steady as he moved within me.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently, almost dreamily. "You have no idea how hard this is. I've wanted you for far too long for this to be satisfying."

"Don't hold back Jerkface." I breathed and gasp as he slammed into me, hard. His eyes focused on mine then darkened as an evil smile spread over his face. "What?" I asked wearily then screamed in ecstasy as he drove into me again. Unlike his previous pace he was wild this time. His thrusts were primal, each one more desperate than the last as he claimed me. Every time he pushed into me I cried out for him. It was the only way I could tell him how much I enjoyed what he was doing. He seemed to appreciate my noises because he would occasionally groan and grunt his approval.

As he carried on I could feel the tension building within me and threw my head back against the wall. Closing my eyes I let me mouth drop open a bit as I tried to pull more air into my lungs. Nothing helped of course, this feeling was so much more intense than when I brought myself to this point. Was the the power Darien had over me? Or was this just the feeling you had with another person? I wasn't sure.

"It's okay Meatball head. Cum for me." He encouraged me breathily. "Come on baby." He added. I couldn't stop myself even if I tried. The tension that had been building up rushed through me making me cry out his name. And then I felt a warm explosion inside of me as he shuttered and crushed me futher into the wall.

Both of us stayed still, and finally when I had retained myself I opened my eyes to see him focusing on me, his usual midnight color had returned. "Shit!" He suddenly hissed, pulled himself out of me, then set me down. "Shit! I shouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry!" He cursed himself again and pressed his back to the wall. "Idiot!"

I was crushed. He regretted this, regretted us. No, he regretted me. I felt tears well in my eyes as I felt all of the happiness and satisfaction drain from me. He _did_ hate me after all. This was some sort of pity thing. I bowed my head and began to collect my clothes trying my damndest not to let him see me cry. I wasn't going to let him know how much I was hurting right now. I had just lost my virginity to a man who hated me.

"What are you doing?" He suddenly asked me with a confused tone. I ignored him so he grabbed hold of my arm gently. "Meatball head?"

"Getting my clothes. I'll leave." I sobbed a bit in response. Damn! There was no way he wasn't going to notice that sob. Here it came, that self-righteous tone of this that signaled he did this to hurt me.

"Serena… what's wrong. Don't leave." He grabbed my chin and lifted my face up so he could see me. My eyes briefly connected with his and I saw panic in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I was too rough wasn't I? I didn't mean to hurt you. I thought you liked it." He was apologizing and his eyes were searching mine, his hands almost fluttering over my face. He looked so unsure of what to do. It confused me.

"No… Darien… it's okay. I get it. You really don't like me. I just thought…" My words dropped as a tear escaped my eye. He watched it fall and frowned.

"What are you talking about? I love you." He breathed and I felt my confusion build.

"But you said… you shouldn't have…" I paused and searched his eyes for meaning. What had he meant then? If he had meant to make love to me and didn't regret that then what shouldn't he have done?

"Serena… I wasn't wearing a condom. I…" His words faltered and he shook his head. "I was stupid. Your first time and everything. I'm sorry. I'll buy you the morning after pill. It won't happen again. I promise. Next time I'll be better."

Next time. He wanted a next time! I felt my heart soar at that. Then I sobered to what he was saying. We'd just had unprotected sex. I smiled at him a bit. "It's okay, I'm on the pill."

"Regardless. That isn't one hundred percent effective. I shouldn't have done that. I just wanted you so badly I wasn't thinking." He shook his head. The calculating man I knew was back, only this time he was remorseful and self-loathing.

I simply stood there staring at him self-reflect. I had never seen this side of him before and it warmed my heart to know it exists. I opened my mouth to reply only to jump as there was a loud knock on the door. "Police! Open up!" I paled. What did the police want?

"Shit. Here, put this on." He tossed me his button up shirt and quickly threw on his pants. "Coming!" He shouted and rushed to the door as I pulled the shirt on and quickly buttoned it. "Can I help you?" He pulled open the door for the police.

"We got a domestic violence call from one of your neighbors. Came to check up on that. Mind if we come in? I could hear the cop's authoritative voice, the one that said he wasn't going to take no for an answer. In a few moments there were two police standing in the space I now realized was a living room. Their eyes swept over everything and focused on me and our discarded clothes. The taller of the two police men locked eyes with me then glanced at his partner who gave a nod.

"Hey pal, why don't we step into another room while my partner here speaks with the lady?" Darien nodded and quickly moved into what I assumed to be his bedroom. The door was shut and I was suddenly alone with the police officer.

"We are alone now. Miss, are you okay?" He asked in a serious tone as he looked me up and down. "Just say the word and we'll get you out of here immediately."

I blushed profusely as I realized what was happening. All of my screaming had terrified the neighbors and this officer thought Darien must have been beating me, possibly worse. "N… no… you see… I um… it was our first… um…" I fumbled for words and the officers shoulders relaxed a bit.

"Understood Miss. We'll leave you two alone. Just try to keep it down will you? If we get another call tonight I'm issuing a ticket for noise disturbance." He nodded and walked to the bedroom door. "It's fine, false alarm." He spoke to his partner then led them to the door. "I mean it though. Have a good evening." He then shut the door behind him leaving me to grin at Darien.

"Well then, now that I'm a lady killer apparently." Darien shook his head and walked into the kitchen. "Want some water? I know you have some lungs on you but your throat might need something if I'm going to get you to repeat that performance."

I blushed. "He said if they had to come back he was going to issue a ticket for a noise disturbance." I warned and crossed my arms.

"Oh good! I'll have something to frame when you finally come to your senses and are done with me." He smiled and handed me the glass of water. "I'm hoping to start a collection in fact." I gulped down my water in an attempt to ignore him. "As long as I have you here I can think of all sorts of things to do to you." He added in a sultry voice that made my knees shake a bit.

"Darien…" I warned again and set the glass down on the dining table. "Don't think you're going to just get me into your bed so easily. You owe me a pill, remember?"

"True. If you want, you can go and take a shower while I go and get it for you." He offered and took the glass into the kitchen.

"Yes please. A shower would be great." I smiled happily. I hadn't realized how unclean I felt until that moment. I could feel the results of our lovemaking coating me a bit and if we were going at it again I wanted to get cleaned up.

"Very well then." He nodded and showed me to the bathroom. "Enjoy your shower." He commented and left me to myself. The shower was wonderful and everything smelt like him. I sniffed every bottle in the shower and felt myself getting aroused again. God damn! I couldn't even smell him and be spared my incessant libido.

As I washed my womanhood I realized how much I had enjoyed our lovemaking. It was more than just the physical connection, although that had been great, but I also felt more at peace at the moment than I ever had before. He brought peace to my somewhat frantic heart.

I took my time washing and scrubbing to get clean. I felt like he had invaded every cell of my body and in a way I was glad but I wanted to be desirable again. He surely wouldn't want me in the state I had been in.

"Mind if I join you?" He suddenly stepped into the shower nude and wrapped his arms around me. I could feel his manhood pressing against my lower back as he caressed me from behind. My innards immediately liquefied. All of my washing for naught. Damn him! "You're so irresistible." He whispered into my ear and nibbled the lobe a bit as he fondled one of my breasts and reached his other hand down to my core. I gasp as he gently rubbed my clit and leaned my head back onto his shoulders. How easily he pleased me!

"Did you get the…" My words dropped off as he tentatively pushed a finger into me and stroked my inner walls. "The…mmmm." I groaned and gasp as he slipped another finger into me and pressed his lips to my neck again. The sensations running through me were intense. The hot water, his lips and teeth, his hand fondling me, and his other invading me all combined into a perfect symphony of pure bliss. He had rendered me completely helpless and he knew it. His skill clearly no match for any resistance I may have had inside me.

I felt my orgasm building again and bit my lip as he slightly squeezed my nipple and sucked my neck harder. I moaned against him, my arms loose at my sides as I let him completely support my weight. "Come on baby…" He whispered against my ear and nibbled a bit on my lobe again. "Let me know how much you like this." His voiced filled my head and I nodded my compliance.

"Dare… I…" I tried to answer him, tell him how much I appreaciated him. The words wouldn't form though. Especially when he pressed his thumb a little harder into the bundle of nerves at my entrance. I threw my head back again and felt white hot pleasure ruse through me as I orgasmed for the second time. My body shook a bit as a let out a satisfied cry. Nothing too loud but not really quiet either.

"That's my girl." He smiled into my ear and moved his hands around my waist again. "Trade me places?" He asked and maneuvered so he was in the water. I leaned up against the wall as I let the orgasm run its course then finally opened my eyes to see him standing in front of me in the water. He was simply staring at me as he let the water cascade down his back and boy did he look sexy as hell.

I took the opportunity to take in the sight of him, his strong frame held a tone muscular body. Nothing too bulky but he had power to him. He had the type of figure that most men dream of having and most movie super heroes worked so hard to get. I moved my eyes down to his manhood and felt my insides quiver again. He was large and thick. So much so I was surprised that he fit inside of me. I wondered how much I could get in my mouth…

My eyes snapped back to his only to see that darkened gleam there again. With some hesitance I stepped towards him and grasp him in my hand. My hands looked so small in comparison to him. Carefully I stroked him from base to tip, taking the time to really judge his length. I wasn't sure If I could fit him in my mouth really. He was too big. I frowned a little at the idea. I wanted to make him happy but there was no way I was going to be able to please him in that way. I continued to stroke him absentmindedly then realized what I was doing. I glanced at him tentatively to see if he liked it and found his eyes flooded with lust. "Do you… like this?" I asked hesitantly.

"I like anything you do to me Meatball head." He nodded which gave me confidence. I looked back down at him and stroked again. I licked my lips wanting to try it. I had read some of my mother's magazines a while back that talked about proper technique. It seemed to be a thing that men liked. Would Darien like it? I resolved myself to finding out.

Without warning I dropped to my knees and took him into my mouth. A muffled groan escaped his lips telling me he did, indeed, enjoy this. I moved further forward, taking more of him into my mouth. I mentally frowned a bit, there was still so much length left! I let out a breath and moved further, his member touching the back of my throat and causing my muscled to contract a bit. I pulled back and heard him groan. I tried again, he touching the back of my throat and moving back once more. He shuttered a bit and I looked up to see one hand grasping the top of the glass wall and the other over his eyes. I smiled inwardly at that and repeated the action a few more times.

He continued to groan then dropped his hand away from his eyes and looked down at me. I blushed a little only to have his eyes darken immediately. I pulled almost completely away from him, my lips popping over the ridge of his head. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Curiously I sucked a bit and he quivered a bit then grabbed the back of my head and a handful of hair to steady me. I moved forward again combining the sucking with the forward motion and was surprised when he pulled me forward with his hand and back again. His involvement took me a bit by surprise as he continued to maneuver me. I had to get into a rhythm of breathing so I didn't choke but found that my saliva was beginning to be a problem. It was thickening and running out of my mouth at a surprising rate, coating him and leaving a buildup that ran down my chin every time he moved me forward.

"Serena…" He moaned my name and placed his other hand on his member in front of my mouth. The combination of him stroking and my mouth seemed to really get him going as he started to move his hips as well, further complicating my breathing process. "I'm going to cum…" He stated and started to pull me away from him. I fought against him and felt him release into my mouth. The warm, salty sweet liquid stung a bit as I swallowed it.

Once I had swallowed all of it I pulled back and looked up at him. One of his hands then moved to my cheek as he looked down at me with a crooked smile. "I didn't think you were going to do that." He breathed and pulled me up. "I love you, you naughty girl." He crushed his lips to mine and I pulled away. He didn't need to taste himself so I quickly rinsed my mouth and turned back to him. I was met with an amused look.

"What? I figured you wouldn't want any of that in your mouth." I state simply.

"I don't really give a fuck. I just want you." He crushed his lips to mine again, easily claiming my mouth with his tongue. "Actually, good point." He pulled back a bit then shut the water off. "I have an idea." He smiled and grabbed a towel then pulled me into his room. I looked around briefly as he toweled off then began to towel me. We were right by the bed which I figured was part of his new idea. He moved the towel over me, kneeling to properly dry my legs. Then, to my surprise, he pressed his lips to my lower region. I jumped and he pushed me back into the bed. I fell easily and he immediately crawled up to me and began kissing and licking my womanhood. I groaned and tangled my hand in his hair as he worked. His tongue darting and flicking about in all the right places. He even dove his tongue into me a bit!

I was squirming about under him and gasp as I felt him slide two fingers into me to aid in his work. It wasn't long after that when I felt another orgasm rip through me. This time though, Darien licked at me, lapping up my juices as if his life depended on it. I groaned as he did this and smiled at him as he stood. "Fuck you taste amazing." He smiled and licked his glistening lips. "I'm already hard again." He added then grasp my hips in his powerful hands and flipped me over. He pulled me up so my rear was raised in the air at his hip level and plunged into me again. This time I felt him all the way to his hilt and cried out as I felt him hit my inner barrier. "Is this okay?" He asked and I nodded.

"Good." He sighed and began to thrust into me carefully. He seemed to be judging how far he could go in and out then suddenly plunged into me hard. Cried out with pleasure as he hit my insides and his balls smacked against my clit. He picked up the pace, his length almost moving completely out of me before he plunged back in. It was erotic, slightly painful, and yet satisfying all at the same time. He had hold of my hips, pulling them back as he pushed forwards but then he moved one hand around and pressed my bundle of nerves again. The action sent me reeling into another orgasm, my innards clamping around him, practically milking the orgasm out of him as well. For the third time I felt him empty himself into me then tenderly remove himself and collapse onto the bed beside my now spent body. "I like it when I release into you, so if this is the last time I have to do that then I want to do it as many times as possible." He breathed his explanation heavily.

I nodded my understanding. After I took the morning after pill it would be time to stop this reckless behavior. I only hoped it wouldn't change anything in the future. Would he lose interest in me if he had a condom on? I didn't know. I have no idea how any of that works. "Darien, is condom sex any different?" I asked simply. I could trust him to answer me.

"A little, for me a little at least. I'm not sure if you will notice a difference." He stated and rubbed his eyes a little. "The ones that fit me are thin so it's not too different, I just know that without it, I can feel every little thing going on inside you. I like that. It helps me please you." He rolled over and looked at me. "And I want to continue to please you." He leaned forward and kissed me tenderly. "You're the only one I've ever done this with."

"Wait, what? I thought you've had sex before." I felt my brow furrow at my admission. But wait, if he had never had sex before then how would he know the difference between condom sex and unprotected sex? Was he lying to me?

"Let me clarify, I've had sex before, but that's just it. It was just sex. Sort of a one and done situation. I've never made love to anyone. Never not worn a condom. You're the only one." He rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. "I've certainly never wanted to go again and again in one sitting, nor have I ever had the cops show up."

"Sorry about that." I blushed again.

He smiled at me in a devilish manner then stood and threw on his pants. "I'm hoping their going to show up right now. I rolled my eyes and went to respond only to hear the door again.

"Mr. Shields! I warned you!" I could hear the same officer as before.

"I'll be right back." He winked and gave me a kiss. "I have to go and get my new wall art item."

In the following months, Darien would have to pay many more tickets. He kept to his word and had the original ticket framed and hung in his living room. When friends first come to visit they ask about it but we never tell. It's our moment to share. One of those defining moments that tells you this isn't a one night thing. It's a forever thing.


	2. Story 2 - The Escort

Defining Moments Story 2

* * *

 **The Escort**

I paced back and forth at the terminal waiting for the man Andrew told me was there. I knew who he was and what he looked like but I didn't know what he was. What sort of man was this Darien fellow? It was hard to say. I knew that he was Andrew's friend and he insisted that Darien was just the sort of man I needed to bring with me. He was handsome, I knew that for a fact. Had there been a catalog of men I certainly would have picked him, and yet, this could be a disaster.

"Serena Tsukino?" A deep melodious voice washed over me and sent a shiver down my spine. I turned to see the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. Yes, he looked like his picture and yet, the pictures did him no justice at all. He looked to be a god amongst men. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes!" I greeted and blushed a little at his smile. "And you are Darien. It's lovely to meet you! Andrew tells me you are his good friend and that you like to help ladies in my position."

Darien smiled a smile that made my knees weak. "I take it Andrew didn't tell you much about me. Well, as you know, my name is Darien, I'm a doctor as well as a male escort."

I felt my throat drop into my stomach as I realized what he was saying . "What? You're a prostitute?" I yell-whispered. I felt a panic envelop me as I assessed him. Of course he was an escort! What else would he be? He was far too gorgeous to not be one.

"No. I'm not a prostitute. I'm an escort Serena. You see, for my day job I'm a doctor, which means that I am very busy and have little time to socialize. Therefore, I spend my free time escorting ladies to social events they don't want to attend alone. It's a great way to travel for free. I have my vacations paid for, usually nice conversation and company, and I get some money out of it as well. I'm doing this job for free though because Andrew asked me to."

"Wh… why would you need to do this? You're a doctor. You don't need money." I continued to whisper with the hope that the people around us couldn't hear us.

Just as he was about to respond we were called to board the plane. It was too late now. No turning back, no making alternate plans. The plane was ready so Darien and I quickly took our seats. I was in a bit of a panic as I watched him get situated on the plane. His every move was graceful and sent shivers through my spine. I had only just met him, I knew very little about this man but he made me feel wanton in a way I had never imagined. This was definitely going to be a disaster.

"You're right. I don't need the money, but for some reason women feel a bit uneasy when a guy offers to just go with them with no strings attached. They sort of think you're a creep. So, I had to start charging for my company." He stated it so matter of factly it surprised me. He clearly had no hesitations about sharing his thoughts.

"So… you don't get paid to go to parties and… have sex with women?" I asked quietly and glanced around to make sure no one was listening. Everyone was settling into their own seats so I didn't have to worry too much about it. His chosen side profession could get us in a lot of trouble if an air marshal were to hear.

"Not usually. I charge extra for that." He grinned and I felt myself blush. "It's not as cut and dried as all that Serena. That's one of those things that is lengthily discussed and agreed upon at the beginning of the transaction. On rare occasions I've been known to renegotiate but typically my escort contracts are platonic in nature. I've found that most women just want company and emotional support rather than physical comfort."

My mind reeled a bit and I felt myself getting curious. "So… how much do you charge for that interaction?" Just how lucrative was this side business of his? How many women wanted his services?

"Why? Interested?" He raised an eyebrow at me. God he was sexy! "I charge three thousand per night for that. Weeds out the women who aren't serious about it. Considering you're getting me for free I suppose three grand may be nominal for you. That is something we need to negotiate though."

"Three thousand dollars?" I exclaimed and nearly flew out of my seat. "Holy shit! You're confident in your abilities!" I blushed deeper as he laughed. Glancing around I saw a few eyes turned towards us an I bashfully waved them off.

"Well, I am a doctor. I know everything modern medicine can reveal about the human body." His deep blue eyes bore into mine with purpose. "That and I have a lot of stamina and a rather large…"

"Okay!" I cut him off and began to dig my headphones out of my carry-on bag. "I don't really need to know that much about you Darien." I offered and held my hands up in a surrendering motion. "What I do need to know is the story we are going to tell about us."

"What story do you want to tell?" He asked with a nonchalance that spoke to his experience as an escort. "May I recommend that we tell people it's a new relationship and we met online?"

"Online? Really?" I asked incredulously. He couldn't have picked a less romantic story if he tried. "Besides, no one is going to believe that the hottest six-foot two doctor I've ever encountered is…"

"Six foot four, and yes, online. A lot of people meet online." He interrupted then paused for a moment to allow the smirk to return. "Sounds like you have an issue with that."

"Yes! I don't want to say we met online! What about some cute story that we can tell in turns and make everyone we know sick of hearing it?" I protested. This guy was clearly clueless! I needed heartwarming and awe inspiring not lack luster and common.

"Okay then. How about we tell the story about how you begged your best guy friend to go with you, he couldn't, so he called his friend who is a moonlight escort and the rest is history. Much more compelling!" As he told the story he smiled a bit like a maniac and ended with his deep blue eyes wide as if he were crazy. "Better?" He returned to his stoic look which immediately irritated me.

"No you dick." I growled and slapped his arm lightly. "Let's just keep it simple and say that we met when a mutual friend introduced us." I sighed my response and stared him down. He seemed to be mulling it around then simply nodded. "Good."

"Not so hard now was it? No need to be silly about it." He added as if it were the simplest thing in the world. How easy he thought it was. He had all of the charm of a wet rag and yet women hired him? Not only hired him but paid him ridiculous amounts of money. "I've noticed something in this job. The cuter the story the less people believe it. That or they get irritated and jealous and try to break the couple up. I had one woman come up with an elaborate story and her sister got so jealous she tried very desperately to seduce me."

I simply stared at him as he shrugged and leaned back in his seat. Resigning myself to a rather annoying plane ride I settled into my seat and put my headphones in my ears. Despite the strange interaction I had just had, I felt comforted by Darien's presence. Knowing that I had an experienced professional with me for this event really calmed me. Sure, he seemed a bit snarky but that would work fine. My family would like him all the same.

God. My family. I closed my eyes and exhaled. It was my parent's thirtieth anniversary celebration and everyone my family knew would be there. Including my ex. That was the problem with ending a long-term relationship with a childhood friend. Your family knew that person so well that despite the breakup they would always be included in family get togethers. My mother was an especially lovely woman and really liked Seiya. He was a good friend of the family and he really was that. Of course, he was not very good to me. I had been with Seiya since middle school and after twelve years of dating he unceremoniously announced that he didn't love me, never had, and he was leaving me for some girl named Stacey. My heart had been decimated by that man. I couldn't tell my family about his cruel words though. Only my brother knew the truth and he had only kept quiet because I asked him to.

After the plane had taken off Darien tapped me on the shoulder to get my attention drawing me from my musical peace. Removing my headphones I turned to face him.

"So, Andrew told me that you needed someone with you at this thing because of an ex-boyfriend or something. Want to explain more?" Darien asked simply and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, well, Seiya… we were together for quite some time. Then he just decided he didn't want me. He told me that he had never loved me… So he left. Course, the family still loves him." I sighed my response.

"Odd. Does your family not like you?" He frowned a bit.

"They love me very much. I actually never told them the real story. They really like him and I didn't want to ruin that. They think we decided to mutually split and I don't plan to ruin that." I could see irritation behind Darien's midnight orbs and felt happiness build within me.

"So he get's a free pass to disrespect you and your family by acting like everything is rosy?" I felt my inner mind wince at that question. Put in those words I felt shameful. "So, you're still in love with him then?"

"Of course I am. Why do you think I couldn't come to this alone? I can't face him and his new girlfriend alone!" I retorted weakly. He nodded and got a thoughtful look on his face. "He would have bristled at the idea of Andrew and I dating. He never liked Andrew much. Thought he was after me. I of course always thought that was nonsense. Andrew and I are just good friends."

"I can see why he would be weary of Andrew. The man is a shameless flirt." Darien smiled cheekily. "I gather that you are interested in making him jealous then? Let me warn you. I provide a very robust and intimidating boyfriend service. You want to make a man jealous, I can do that with extreme precision."

"Can you? So far, you've been quite sarcastic with me. Not sure that is going to impress anyone." I rolled my eyes.

I felt Darien take hold of my hand and looked at him. His eyes were sparkling, and he smiled sweetly. "Darling, I'm sure your family will love me. I'm just excited that I finally get to meet them." He then quickly raised my hand and gave it a kiss. I felt my inners turn to mush at that. His demeanor had completely changed, and it was suddenly very obvious why he got paid to spend time with women. "So, do you think I'll pass the family test?" He let go of my hand and raised an eyebrow returning to the smartass I was beginning to appreciate.

"Yeah. You might." I smirked at him and sat back in my seat to await the landing of the plane. I was actually looking forward to this party. It would be a lot of fun having a man such as Darien with me. My family would probably have a lot of questions regarding our relationship, hell, Seiya would probably have a few himself.

I felt my breath hitch as I saw Seiya standing near the doors by the baggage carousel and grabbed Darien's arm with a death grip. "Darien!" I yell-whispered. He stopped and I saw his eyes lock onto Seiya. His features seemed to harden and his eyes darkened before he turned them onto me.

"Understood." He nodded and grabbed our bags off of the carousel without effort. I could tell he wanted me to lead the way so I walked calmly to Seiya who gave me a winning smile and approached me with his arms out for a hug.

"Seiya! Hi." I smiled back and grabbed hold of one of Darien's arms and felt my cheeks flush as I felt the muscles beneath his shirt. "Seiya, this is my boyfriend Darien. Darien, this is Seiya." I introduced them as innocently as possible and avoided the proffered hug.

"Boyfriend? Well Serena. I'm surprised you're bringing a newbie to the get together!" Seiya laughed a bit too heartily for my liking.

"Well I insisted! She always talks so fondly of Ilene and Ken I felt like I needed to meet them." Darien smiled as warmly as one would expect of a smitten boyfriend as he put one of his arms around my shoulder and squeezed me a bit.

"So you invited yourself then?" Seiya asked without missing a beat which made me glare his way. For someone who so adamantly broke my heart he was acting oddly aggressive towards Darien.

"No, I invited him." I snapped. "Are you our ride or are you looking for someone else?" I wanted him to say that he was waiting for someone else but I knew he was there for me. He clearly had not expected me to show up with someone which worried me a bit.

"I'm here for you Dumpling." Seiya smiled again and turned towards the doors. "Come on, everyone is excited to see you!" He began to retreat, and Darien released me from his hold.

"I plan to follow your lead Serena. You make the calls and I'll make sure it happens. If you still want to make him jealous, we can do that. But know that I don't like that man one bit. I'm glad you two aren't still together." Darien picked up the bag he had released to hold onto me and began to follow Seiya out to a waiting car. It was one of the most awkward drives of my life and I was more than happy when It ended. If I didn't know any better I would say that Darien and Seiya were in a real pissing match.

When we finally pulled up to my parent's house I jumped out, and in my excitement, pulled Darien with me to the front door. A few moments later I all but threw open the door and rushed into my mother who was puttering about in the living room. She grabbed me up in a big hug then seemed to notice I had brought someone with me.

"My goodness Sweetie!" She exclaimed and released me to turn to the overly handsome man next to me. "This must be Darien! Well, if you don't mind me saying, you are the best-looking man I've ever seen!" She then turned to him fully and held out her hand. "Ilene, Serena's very impressed Mother."

"I'm flattered." Darien grinned widely and shook her hand. "I'm happy I finally get to meet you! It's truly a pleasure. Serena talks about you frequently." Even I was impressed by the way he was so fondly speaking of me. He really was good! I stepped back to give them some space since they seemed to be connecting.

"I'd say the same about you but then I'd be lying. Serena was keeping you a secret. Lord knows why! If you were mine people would know it." My Mom laughed loudly and gave him a hug. "But I'm glad you're here now."

"Kept him a secret huh? Not like you at all Dumpling. What's up with that?" Seiya spoke just loud enough for me to hear him. "Is this a new thing? You and him?"

"It's really none of your business Seiya… and don't call me Dumpling. I'm not your girlfriend anymore remember? I know we tell people that we broke up amicably but we both know that it wasn't. I don't want you talking to me okay? I'll leave the talking to Stacey." I yell whispered back to him.

"Stacey." He huffed a bit. "Yeah, she's not in the picture anymore. I was hoping that you and I could revisit us, but then you brought tall, dark, and jackass with you. So again, I ask. Is this a new thing?" Seiya was turning his come-hither voice on.

"All you need to know is that it is a thing. Okay?" I snapped loud enough to draw My mom and Darien's eyes to me. I made a pointed look to Darien. It was odd. On the plane I thought I was still in love with Seiya but seeing him in person made my skin prickle and left a bad taste in my mouth.

"Everything okay Sweetie?" Mom asked with a concerned tone and general look to her.

"Yes, everything is fine. Mrs. T." Seiya laughed jollily. "Just teasing her and trying to get her riled up. May have poked too much." He gave her his best innocent smile then shrugged. "It's just so easy sometimes."

"Well, we don't need to bother her too much. My baby just got here Seiya." Mom warned him lightly and placed her hand on Darien's arm. "Those two, used to be a couple but are still good friends. Can you believe it?"

"No, I really can't." Darien smiled winningly but locked eyes with Seiya in such a way I could tell he was warning him to stay away from me. It was such a look that I was sure Seiya understood it.

"That's my daughter for you! She gets along with everyone no matter what." Mom looked so happy as she said it I didn't have the heart to tell her different. How could I tell her that I hated Seiya? Hated even the idea of him at this point.

"Of course she does. That's how she puts up with me." Darien put his arm around me and pulled me a little away from Seiya. I wrapped my arms around him and led him out of the living room, to the bags, then upstairs to the bedroom. "Your mother is delightful."

I smiled and sat on my bed as he set the bags down and turned towards me. "She adores you." I offered as he crossed his arms.

"What did he say that got you so upset?" He had a very intense look on his face and it made me squirm a little. "Squirming?" He grinned suddenly.

"Um… yeah." I felt my cheeks flush. "Look, Seiya was just asking about us and why I kept you a secret."

"Well, why did you keep me a secret?" He raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps some sort of insecurity that I might leave you like your last boyfriend did… oh wait… that's right. No one knows about that." Darien snarked quickly. Just like that I couldn't help but bristle at him. He was so good at changing my mood and I had just met him!

"Maybe I kept you a secret because you're an asshole and I wasn't sure if I was going to keep you around." It was my turn to be snarky and the grin he greeted me with made my stomach drop. "What?"

"That's more like it." He was happy about my combative attitude? He was so interesting and though I felt like I was having emotional whiplash, he was quickly beginning to win me over. "He wants you back you know?"

"He did mention that." I nodded.

"You're still in love with him." Darien stated it plainly and stared into my eyes. "Oh? Not in love with him. So this is your first time seeing him since the split." How easily he read me. I felt like an open book to this man. Open and vulnerable. God help me. "So, you drug us up here, is there were we are bunking?" He changed the subject quickly.

"We?" I thought out loud and ran my hands along the bed on either side of me. "Ummm…"

"Yes, we." He sat next to me and laid back. "Which side do you want? Left or right? Just a warning, I sleep in my boxers."

"You… you're joking right?" I stuttered a bit and flashed into an image of him in my childhood bed in nothing but his boxers. It was both appealing and a bit concerning.

"Nope, and those thoughts you're having? Real." I couldn't bring myself to look at him and the smirk I knew was there. He was playing with me again. Asshole.

Standing up I turned and was met with the glorious sight of him laying there, arms casually tucked behind his head. I took a moment to admire his form then jumped as the door opened rather abruptly to reveal my brother's stern face. "Sis! Door open when you have a boy in here."

"Get out Urchin!" I growled like I had a million times before. Then smiled and grabbed him into a big hug. "I've missed you! You've grown so tall!" Sammy felt so much taller than I remembered him being and it was good to just hold him a minute.

"I missed you too Sis. So, is this the boyfriend?" He turned his attention to Darien and stepped towards him. "Sammy, the big little brother." He shook Darien's hand firmly.

"Yup, I'm the boyfriend." Darien nodded happily. "Nice to meet you Sammy."

"Hmmm… don't like it." Sammy turned to me with a deadpan face. "What catalogue did you order this hack from? No one is this good looking is normal. Are you a robot? You ordered him right?"

"Oh shit! Is it that obvious? Damn, I knew my programming was showing!" Darien cried and looked at me incredulously. "We've been discovered! Please don't deactivate me." I felt my eyes go wide as he sat there with the most amused smug face I had ever seen in my life.

"I knew it! Mom! Dumbasses new boyfriend is a robot!" Sammy shouted out the door so the whole house could hear it. "Wait… that's just wrong… a pneumatic boyfriend? Sis…"

"Ew! Sammy! Out!" I shouted and shoved him out of the room and slammed the door behind him. "Well, that image is trapped in my head now."

"Yeah, sounds like a really derivative hentai." He shrugged which earned him a glare as I reopened the door and stepped out.

Motioning for him to follow I went back downstairs to face the family for a full day of catching up. It was going to be a long and exhausting day for sure.

I sighed as I stepped into my old room and immediately stripped my shirt off and began to unbutton my pants. It had been such a long day and I really couldn't wait to cuddle into a comfortable bed with lots of blankets. The sound of a belt distracted me from my task then I remembered. Pausing, I turned to the mostly nude man in my room and blushed.

He looked like someone straight out of a superhero movie. He was built in the best of ways and I just wanted to climb him like a jungle gym. "You know… I've been around a lot of women and I don't think any of them have stared at me as long or as lost in thought as you have. You like to fantasize a lot don't you?" I felt my cheeks flush even more at his words and turned away.

Undressing quickly I grabbed my night gown and slipped it over my head prior to removing my bra and crawling into bed. A few moments later he crawled into bed next to me and lay on his back much like he had earlier that day. "But really, why are you staring so much?"

"I'm staring because I've never seen a man like you before. You're gorgeous and I can't help but stare." I admitted and turned towards him. It was freeing to be able to be this up front with someone and I was enjoying every moment. "Don't act like you haven't been stared at before. I could grate cheese on your abs so I know you've been stared at."

"True, but I'm not used to being stared at in the way you stare. I've had women be attracted to me before, lusty stares are one thing, but you, you're different. I can't put my finger on it." He mused then turned towards me making the bed situation much more intimate. "At least the ex backed off after this morning. I don't think you've seen the last of him though."

"Certainly not. Like I said, Seiya made a pass at me earlier, that was why I got snippy with him." I confessed and squirmed a bit as Darien fixed his eyes on mime. "I um… yeah."

Darien turned onto his back again and stared up at the ceiling. "While I think he was a bit jealous today. I think we can do better tomorrow."

"Better? We were practically joined at the hip all day. What is going to make him more jealous?" I was nervous even asking. Darien had been especially charismatic all day. Everyone loved him, even my Dad! Not that my father is particularly difficult but he is rather protective. Took him years to accept Seiya.

"Really?" I received an eyebrow raise for that question. "You can't think of anything? I can think of a lot. Then again, I guess that's because I'm a man. You're just too innocent perhaps."

"I resent that!" I growled and nudged him a bit. "I just don't make a habit out of trying to make others jealous is all. I don't think I'd be very good at it. Where would we even start?"

"I'll show you." Darien turned to me again and pressed his lips to mine while cradling the back of my neck. In spite of the shock I felt, my entire body sizzled with electricity. It was the single best kiss of my life and when it was over I know I looked like a doe-eyed school girl. "A few of those tomorrow and he'll be even more jealous. Maybe even enraged if we throw in some tongue."

"A few more of those and I may die!" I breathed and pushed away from him a bit. He was overwhelming my senses and I just needed a moment to catch up with him.

"I doubt it." He sighed and rolled onto his back once again. "You'll live." He was quiet for a moment as I regained my composure and scooted away from him a little. "What did you like about him?" He suddenly asked without looking at me.

I thought about it for a moment. What DID I like about Seiya? "I guess… I don't know really. He and I had been an item for so long I think part of the fondness I had for him comes from comfort. We just made sense you know? I guess that was enough for me… until he broke it off with me. I was devastated, but now that you ask, maybe it wasn't because I loved him per se, maybe it was more that our lives had formed around one another and then it was just gone. Everything in my life changed in that moment."

Darien lay there, listening and thinking. "Well comfort is hardly a reason to stay with someone and it certainly isn't a stable base for a relationship. You seem to understand that, so why did you say you were still in love with him on the plane earlier?"

I felt my breath hitch. "I said it because… I hadn't seen him and I guess I was in love with idea of being in love with him. It would be really easy to just pick up where we left off and just be the couple we were. We could get married, and have kids, you know, just do that. He was always fun to be around. But then…"

"Then you wouldn't really know what true love is Serena." He offered for me and turned to face me once more. "Seems like a disservice to you. You deserve more than a home-baked easy marriage story. Don't you want adventure in the great wide somewhere?"

"Did you just throw a Disney line at me?" He had slipped it into the conversation so easily I had almost missed it but then he knew I would notice. Darien had become increasingly attuned to me throughout the day, so much so that he seemed to anticipate what I thought and wanted before I thought and wanted it. This was no different. He understood my humor and intelligence and was constantly playing with it. My Mom had even noticed and pulled me aside to tell me what a good job I did finding the perfect guy.

As I thought about that I felt myself deflate a little. The perfect guy. Yeah, Dairen was the perfect guy but it was all an act. He was playing the part we agreed he would play. It really had nothing to do with me. He was a professional at reading people and adapting to that. I was no different, and then this would end. He would go back to his life and I to mine. "And never the two shall meet again." I found myself muttering aloud.

"It's never the twain shall meet." He chuckled. "You are well read aren't you? Andrew failed to mention your intelligence. I must say that I have been pleasantly surprised by you today. Andrew usually aligns himself with a more… vapid variety of woman."

"Thank you I guess?" I wasn't sure if I should feel offended or flattered by his words but something told me it was a compliment.

"Serena. You are an amazingly beautiful, smart, and, as I understand it, talented woman. You don't need to settle in your life. You are keenly aware of everything around you and you adapt so effortlessly. You'd be a great escort yourself if men weren't such assholes about it." He paused for a moment. "But trust me Serena, you are a catch. Any man would be lucky just to grovel at your feet for attention." His voice had taken on a softer slightly huskier tone as he said that. I could feel myself getting all fluttery about it.

"And here you are getting me for multiple days." I laughed nervously. If I didn't know any better I could swear he was flirting with me for real.

"And you're stuck with me. Goodnight Serena." He didn't move as he closed his eyes to go to sleep.

"Goodnight Darien…" I whispered my response and turned away from him. His body warmth really made me feel comfortable but I felt awkward just staring at his face.

I woke with a shiver and a bit of a groan. Despite being under the covers I felt so cold. Sitting up I looked around and saw the curtains blowing a bit. "Shit. Mom must have opened the window to air it out for us." I whispered out loud and threw the blankets off of me to address the situation. Shivering I rushed to the window and shut it securely. I took a moment to admire the view out the window and sighed a bit. I missed this. It was so quiet and comfortable here.

"Hey… what are you doing over here?" Darien draped the comforter over my shoulders. "It's cold in here and you're shivering."

"Oh… yeah, sorry." I mumbled and turned towards him then felt a full blush fill my cheeks. The way the moonlight glittered in his eyes and illuminated his bare chest made me feel a bit weak.

"There's that stare again." Darien smirked and shook his head. "Come on, back to bed." With that he led me back to the now chilled bed and arranged the blankets neatly. He then joined me under the covers and pulled me against him. "I'm pretty warm so you'll feel better in no time."

"Darien…" I huffed a bit and pushed at him a bit. "This isn't necessary…"

"Yes it is." He insisted softly and hugged me a bit tighter. "You didn't see you standing in the window in a see-through nightgown. I did, and trust me, you're freezing." Hearing those words I felt like exploding with embarrassment. Now that I felt the warmth radiating from him I could tell just how cold I really was.

"Fine." I relented and snuggled into him a bit. He smelled so amazing and he was warm. I found myself falling asleep quickly.

When I woke in the morning, I found myself half on top of Darien's chest. Quickly moving away, I rose and ducked into the bathroom for a nice shower. I felt a little uneasy as I let the water wash over me. Sure, Darien was an escort providing the boyfriend experience, but it almost seemed like he was positioning himself to be my actual boyfriend. There was no real reason to act as gentle and boyfriendy as he was in private and yet… Maybe he was method acting. Easier to keep up a public performance if you take up that persona full time.

This was going to be a long journey if I had to keep second guessing everything like this. I had to talk to him about it. Understand what he was doing.

Determined I exited the shower, wrapped a towel around me and stepped back in the room to see him sitting up in the bed looking through his phone. "Darien. We need to talk." I stated simply and marched to the end of the bed as he looked up from his phone. His face and eyes were blank as he waited for whatever I had to say and that unnerved me a little.

"I'm listening." He prompted and set his phone on the nightstand.

"As you know, this is my first time doing anything like this." I paused nervously. "Well, you know… hiring someone… anyway." I felt a blush threaten my cheeks. "I um… I don't really know how to read you. It bothers me."

"Read me? What do you mean by that?" Darien kept his poker face on as he stared me down. He was unmoving, unwavering with those eyes and it was driving me insane. How could he be so calm right now?

"I mean… I am trying to determine how much is an act, and how much is genuine with you. I really don't know. I can't read you." I huffed and threw my arms out in frustration. The second I did I realized the mistake I had made as the towel I had been holding began to fall to the ground. I awkwardly grabbed at it and managed to completely miss the whole thing. I felt myself panic a bit as I stared down at the towel on the ground. Which would preserve my dignity more? Picking it up or letting it lay there discarded?

Deciding on the ladder I walked confidently to the dresser and plucked out some undergarments. I didn't have the guts to look at Darien, not yet. I needed to at least be in my bra and panties first.

Once I had managed that feat I turned to him and placed my hands on my hips. "Well?"

"Smooth." His stony visage melted away to reveal the biggest grin he could manage. "No need to put on airs with me Serena. Surely you know that by now." He offered simply then shrugged a bit. "What answer would you like me to give you?"

"Whatever answer provides me with the truth." I asserted myself.

"The truth probably won't satisfy you." He sighed and threw the blankets off of him. He stood with all of the grace available in the world and faced me fully. I held my ground as he closed the space between us and held my hands. "The answer is that I'm simply not sure. I suspect I have just as many questions about you as you have about me."

"I doubt that." I rolled my eyes a bit.

"Ah, see that is one of them. Why do you doubt yourself so much?" He seemed to be drifting closer to me. "Why don't you see what I can see? Is It because of Seiya?"

I stepped away from him. "Darien. Stop. You're making me feel stupid and foolish." He truly was good at his job but I couldn't let myself get carried away thinking about a possibility that would never happen. Darien was one of those men who had women falling all over him constantly. Not only that but he was a charismatic doctor, well studied and travelled. Not to mention, he was gorgeous and here I was plain and silly Serena.

"Why? What do you mean?" I could hear the concern in his voice. "It's certainly not my intention to make you feel that way."

"Yes well, I do feel that way. You are just… too good at your job."

"Too good at my job?" He asked slowly and deliberately. "Which job is that?"

"Making people believe we're together." I huffed a bit.

"That may be true, but I'm guessing that you aren't meaning your family." He sighed and turned away from me. A few steps later he sat on the bed and ran his hand thought his ebony locks. "Serena… I am not going to lie. I am immensely attracted to you. Not just physically, but you are a wonderful person. I've been trying to determine whether this is just a professional relationship or something else. I don't have an answer for you at the moment."

I felt my nerves crackle and my stomach flutter in response to his words. What the fuck was he thinking? HE was attracted to ME? I'm sorry, what? How? My mind was reeling as I thought about it. The implications of what he had said scared me a bit. Could I be with a man like him? I wasn't sure.

"You see, that right there is why I have been hesitant." His eyes connected with mine with determination. "The concern and wonder in your eyes tells me a lot."

I regarded him a little more carefully. This was new. Was it self-loathing, doubt, guilt that I sensed in him? It was odd to see him looking so… dejected. "I… I don't understand." I resigned myself to that. I didn't understand. He didn't know how he felt because I was an idiot? Actually, that made perfect sense. Who wants to knowingly be with an idiot?

"Fuck it." He sighed and stood up. With a few strides he was in front of me and embraced me in a passionate kiss. I pressed myself to him and tangled my fingers in his hair. God this felt right! I parted my lips as his tongue sought permission to enter and sucked it a bit.

My whole body was on fire as we kissed. I wanted him. Plain and simple. Though it had only been a full day, I knew he was what I wanted. Seiya was nothing compared to the Adonis in front of me. Seiya had never really been anything.

A knock came at the door which silenced us both and In that moment I realized what was happening. I grinned as I realized he had lifted me up and pressed me against the wall. My legs were wrapped around him and I could feel his erection pressing against me.

"Sis? You awake? Sis?" Sammy's muffled voice came from the door just beside us. I bit my lip and looked at Darien who was just staring at me. His eyes black with lust. "Sis! You are so damned lazy!" The door opened and Sammy poked his head in then stopped as his face was mere inches from mine. "Oh…" He breathed a moment and shifted his eyes between mine and Darien's. "Um. Yeah. So… breakfast is ready and well… Mom sent me up here to get you…"

"Right. Thanks Sammy. We'll be right down." I nodded as confidently as I could despite being mortified.

"Yeah…" Sammy glanced at Darien then shut the door quickly.

"Damn. I was picturing my morning being a little different." Darien chuckled. "I guess I have my answer though." He pressed his lips to mine softly and I attacked him again. After a few more moments he pulled back again.

"We don't have time for this." He shook his head and lowered me back to the ground. "Not right now at least but God damn it. I'm going to fuck you unconscious later." He whispered which made me shiver.

"Maybe not unconscious." I stared at him.

"We'll see. Depends on how much you can take." He grinned and stepped away from me. "I've had a few women black out on me before."

I frowned at that. If this was going to be a thing then I didn't want to hear about other women. "Darien. If we are going to be together. I don't want to hear about other women. I need a real, full time boyfriend now an escort."

"I'm aware of that." He nodded. "Before you start throwing the boyfriend word around maybe you should determine if you actually like me or not. Like I said. I like you. A lot, but you might not like me. I'm conceited, sarcastic, rude, and any other number of undesirable qualities. Don't let my body fool you. Inside I'm not the best person you've ever met."

"You're a doctor. There aren't many other professions as selfless and compassionate as that you idiot." I huffed. "I like your sarcasm and blunt demeanor. It's refreshing." I offered and went to the closet to find an outfit to wear. "I'm all for diving into this Darien. Your task today is to give me the Darien boyfriend experience today. Not the storybook one you think I want. Just be yourself. If it goes well then you can try to render me unconscious." I glanced over my shoulder at him and noticed a dark smile had spread across his face. It made me shiver. Sweet Darien was gone, I could tell I was going to get the real deal today and something about his eyes made me weak.

"Very well." He nodded and went to the dresser. He found some jeans and a tight black t-shirt that left little to the imagination. "I'm surprised your brother handled that as well as he did. If you were my sister I would have punched me."

"Sammy isn't an idiot." I sighed and pulled my chosen dress on. "He knew I was in that spot because I wanted to be. Otherwise he would have punched you."

We went downstairs where I stopped in the doorway to the dining room. Seiya was there, eating at our table and laughing about something with my mom. Sammy spotted me and smirked as he pushed a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"Sweetie, we were wondering if you and Darien were ever going to join us." Mom smiled. "Please sit down and join us. Seiya came by and brought us these wonderful pastries. Such a sweet boy." She placed a hand on his cheek and smiled at him.

"Please Mrs. T. It's not every day you and Ken celebrate a milestone anniversary. I thought I would contribute something." Seiya shrugged a bit and locked eyes with me.

I could feel Darien silently prickling behind me and shivered a bit. He was the jealous sort and something about that was exciting. He didn't say a word but grabbed a chair and guided me into it with a hand on the small of my back. He then scooted me in and took a seat himself.

"You know, I'm surprised you spend so much time here Seiya. You and Serena aren't dating anymore you'd think it would be awkward for you." Darien offered and I lightly kicked him under the table. He ignored me and stared Seiya down.

"Eh, not at all. I love Mr. and Mrs. T. They're great. Sort of like a second family to me you know?" Seiya grinned broadly and leaned back in his seat. "Right Mrs. T?"

"Absolutely. The kids split because they decided it was better to be friends. I never really saw them as a couple anyway, it just took them each a little bit of time to realize it. They never had chemistry. Certainly not like you two have." Mom explained simply. Seiya's face dropped a bit at that which made me smile. "They dated more out of convenience than anything." Mom added a bit more to her statement and Seiya leaned back in his chair a bit. "Right Seiya?"

"Right." He reluctantly resigned and glanced at me.

"But let's talk a moment about you Darien. Tell me more about you. You mentioned yesterday you were a doctor. You're so young and that's a tough job." My Dad interjected eagerly.

"Yes. I am a doctor. I also hold several specialties and am a general surgeon as well. I graduated high school young and spent less time in medical school than most people do. The study portion of it was easy for me so I spent most of my time in residencies and rotations. I started my own practice about a year ago now and it's doing very well." He stated it all so smoothly and nonchalantly I doubted he knew how impressive he sounded.

"Wow… so, remind me, how did you two meet?" Daddy asked. Clearly he was impressed. Who wouldn't be.

"We met through Andrew." I smiled happily. "You know he inherited that arcade when his Dad passed? Well, I spend a lot of time there and Darien came in one day to talk to Andrew about something. He introduced us and we hit it off. It's still new but it's going well."

"That's so sweet." Mom smiled warmly and gave me an approving look. "Well Darien, I can see by the way my daughter looks at you that you have something very special."

"Thank you Ilene, thirty years married huh? How did you two meet? Serena didn't tell me the story." Darien countered expertly and began to fix himself a breakfast plate.

"Oh, we met at University. Ken was such a shy boy back then. He hardly had the courage to ask me out. I was thrilled when he did. I'd always thought him so handsome." Mom blushed a bit at the memory then stood to clear her plate.

Seiya kept eyeing Darien throughout breakfast. Especially when he'd tease me. Darien offered to help my mother with the dishes which gave Seiya a chance to corner me in the hall.

"What the fuck Serena? Who the fuck is this guy, really? You sure as shit didn't meet him at some arcade. No way. You're fucking lying." I could see the anger and jealousy behind Seiya's eyes and crossed my arms.

"Like I said, I met him through Andrew. Why do you think I'm lying about that?" I rolled my eyes at him. He really was a petty piece of shit.

"You're acting like you just met him that's why. When he talked about his clinic you seemed just as surprised as everyone else. You don't know thig guy so who the fuck is he?" Seiya challenged.

"I told you who he is, and frankly, hearing him talk about his accomplishments in such a humble way always surprises me. He's amazing Seiya and Mom's right. He an I have way more chemistry than you and I ever thought to have. So back off." I growled a bit.

"What if I don't? What's going to happen? He going to kick my ass? Looks like he might. He's been mean mugging me since yesterday. What type of doctor beats someone up? Pretty sure they aren't allowed to do that." Seiya was beginning to get ridiculous. He would get like this when we were younger. Almost manic about an idea in his head.

"Just back off Seiya. If you don't things will get awkwards and I don't want to ruin today." I sighed.

"Hey Sis…" Sammy interjected. "Sorry about interrupting you two this morning. I had no idea you guys were… occupied." Seiya's eyes lit up with rage as I turned towards my brother. "No used to seeing you at face level. Was sort of weird."

"Yeah. Sorry about that. Darien's just so tall it easier to lift me to his level." I shrugged. "But honestly you interrupted at the perfect time. Who knows how long we would have been upstairs had you not come looking for me."

Sammy nodded, the strained look on his face almost made me laugh. He was trying so hard not to laugh in Seiya's face. "What shoe size does that guy wear? Must be hard to find shoes for him."

"Fifteen and I have them made. Easier that way." Darien broke into the conversation effortlessly. "I highly recommend having your shoes made if you can afford it. Makes a world of difference. All my hours in the operating room I've never had a problem with my feet."

"Well, we can't all have our shoes made for us." Seiya huffed a bit.

"I suppose not, but then you're pretty average sized. I doubt you have trouble squeezing into things. Everything is usually tight on me. Takes a while to get used to it." I felt myself blush at Darien's words. He had shifted the conversation so effortlessly once again. Seiya was turning red with rage and Sammy just stood there impressed by Darien's masterful skills.

"You know what, fuck you Darien. I don't know who you think you are, but you know what, you'll always be the guy who came after me." There it was, Seiya's mean streak finally showing through.

"I usually let others come before me. It's the polite thing to do." Seiya bristled an stormed off.

"Dude… teach me your ways." Sammy breathed. "I mean, disgusting because you're talking about my sister but damn man. You are a fucking legend."

"I don't deal well with assholes. I know how he treated your sister and I'll be damned if I let him retain any sense of masculinity in her vicinity." Darien shrugged a bit and smiled at me. "How'd I do?"

"Well, he stormed off, and Seiya's not a storming off sort of person so you did well." I laughed and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

"You two are so cute!" Mom almost squealed her happiness at seeing Darien and I kiss.

"You should have seen them this morning." Sammy grinned then rushed off as I slapped at him.

"Oh… now Serena. I'm happy to have you two showing affection but I don't really want any funny business in my house. Please don't put your father and I in that awkward a position." She grasp my hands and pulled me away and into the kitchen. "There, now we're alone." She glanced around to make sure my dad and Darien weren't nearby. "Honey, I don't mind if you two are intimate with one another but I don't want to be inundated with sex noises. Okay? I imagine that's hard with him seeing he's like a strong stallion but still."

"Mom!" I yell whispered with embarrassment.

"What? I have eyes, and hormones. I'm sorry honey but that man out there is a panty dropper. I'm shocked you're able to stand straight around him. I can only manage because I'm going through menopause which sucks by the way." I stared at my Mom with a mix of horror and admiration. I'd never had this sort of discussion with my mother before and it was strange to say the least. "So, are you going to marry him?" She suddenly asked.

"What? Mom! I just said this is a new thing." I reinforced my previous statement.

"Yes, yes, fine. Still in that honeymooning sex all the time phase. I get it. Just put some serious thought into that. He's clearly well off and any babies you have with him are going to he smart, healthy, and very good looking."

"Oh my God. I'm not going to be having babies with him anytime soon." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Well forgive me for being so forward but with the way you've been looking at each other I'm surprised. Also. What was that in the hallway with Seiya? What did he mean he knows how Seiya treated you?" I paled a bit. She'd heard everything. Damn her expert Mom ears.

"Mom, Seiya and I didn't split amicably. He dumbed me. He had been acting weird for like a month and game over and just demanded… intimacy. Afterwards he told me I was terrible at that, he found someone better, and that he had never loved me." Admitting it out loud to my Mom felt great but the look in her eyes made me regret it.

"How dare he treat you that way!" She suddenly shouted and stormed into the living room where Seiya was sitting watching TV angrily with my Dad. "Get out of my house!" She shouted at him. "You treated my daughter terribly then took advantage of her good nature just so you could torture her with your presence. No wonder she moved away when Andrew left town! You made her move!" I stood in the archway wide eyed as my Mom ripped into Seiya in the most efficient display of Motherly protection I'd ever seen from her. "I don't want to see your face around here again Seiya. Now go!" She snapped with fervor and crossed her arms.

"Mrs. T! I didn't do anything! We decided to call it quits together!" He tried to defend himself and looked at me with irritation.

"She told me the truth and your rude behavior in the hallway towards her lovely new boyfriend tells me who you really are." She growled.

"I suggest you get your ass up and moving kid." Daddy added sternly and stared at Seiya who remained sitting.

"Whatever was said is clearly a lie because he doesn't want me around her. We're friends asshole so stop trying to spin this on me." Seiya addressed Darien who simply strolled into the livingroom calmly. "Don't you fucking touch me."

"I believe Ken and Ilene have asked you to leave their house." Darien replied calmly.

"You touch me and I'll have your license. I swear I will." Seiya jumped up and stood an inch from Darien. His shorter stature made his display comical.

"Fine, I'll do it." Sammy announced and grabbed Seiya roughly and began to forcefully remove him from the house. "Call the cops I don't care. I've been wanting to do this for a while!"

* * *

A few hours later the anniversary party was in full swing and everyone was having a good time. My impressive boyfriend was still wowing everyone and now that he wasn't trying to act like the perfect boyfriend I could finally see how amazing he truly was. I was what I wanted.

After the party ended we went up to my room where I collapsed onto the bed. It was such an exhausting day! "Well, I'd say today went well." He offered and lay next to me in only his boxers. Damn he was fast at getting undressed. "Want to revisit this morning or are you too tired?" He asked and kissed my cheek tenderly.

I giggled a bit and bit my lip. "I don't know, you heard my Mom earlier. She asked us not to put her in a awkward position."

"I'm sure we could be quiet." He whispered and smiled.

"How would you know?" I asked in a sultry voice. I'd really only had sex with Seiya and I had been somewhat loud then. Darien was likely better so it's hard to say how I'd react.

"I don't normally advocate for this but I could gag you if you think you'll wake the dead." He shrugged. "Depends on what you want me to do."

"I think that's a bit much for a first time. Don't want you getting the wrong idea." I smiled.

"I've been getting wrong ideas ever since this morning Serena. I don't care how it happens, but I want to see your face when I make you orgasm harder than you've ever orgasmed before. Simple as that." He stared me down and leaned closer so his nose was touching mine. "I can wait though. I'm patient."

"I doubt it." I smirked.

"No really, I am patient, I have hours of it." His voice was gravelly as he lay there challenging me.

That was the defining moment. I pressed my lips to his and he immediately pulled me to him. His hands were all over me and soon I was naked with his face between my legs. I whimpered and grasp at his hair with one and and the headboard with the other. Damn it. It would be hard to stay silent.

"Darien! Stop it." I plead as best I could manage. He stopped and kissed his way back up my torso. "Damn it Darien." I growled silently and pushed him off of me. He lay there on his back, erection very prominently pointed to the ceiling and I couldn't help it if I'd tried. I mounted him and rode him hard. His length filled me completely and pressed against my inner barrier and I loved it. He was right, I did orgasm harder than I ever had before, an orgasm that wound up sending him over the edge as well.

I breathed heavily as I came down from my high, still rocking my hips. "Well then. Looks like you're the impatient one." He grinned and leaned up to capture my lips. I kissed him back and he took the opportunity to flip us over so I was underneath him. Moving his hips lightly he pressed his lips to my neck and sucked on it slightly, one hand was on my breast and the other grabbed hold of my leg. "Can I see it again?" He asked darkly.

"See what?" I breathed and squirmed beneath him. He was still inside of me, his length still firm.

"That exquisite face of yours. Its beautiful." He thrust once a bit suddenly which made me moan my agreement. "Good." He whispered into my ear and moved my leg up and over his shoulder. He then moved the other one up as well and began to really drive into me. I could feel every bit of him and gasp as he moved within me. I couldn't utter a sound, not one as he expertly brought me to climax again. Another position and he did it again and again. Each time I felt like I was going to pass out from pleasure.

The last thing I remembered was sun was peeking through the window as I climaxed for the last time. I woke up hours later with him cuddling me gently. After a full night of lovemaking I still wanted him. Wanted to wake him up and demand more but I wouldn't he needed sleep. I was going to have plenty of time to revisit him, that was certain.


End file.
